<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Предательница by faitin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905302">Предательница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitin/pseuds/faitin'>faitin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitin/pseuds/faitin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Марион сжимается и втягивает голову в плечи, как будто он мог бы ударить ее»<br/>Написано для WTF Robin of Sherwood 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Предательница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Vae soli - горе одинокому</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Предательница!<br/>
Марион сжимается и втягивает голову в плечи, как будто Уилл мог бы ударить ее.<br/>
Но тот только сплевывает и отворачивается, а затем молча уходит.</p><p>Она какое-то время смотрит ему вслед, но вдруг ощущает чье-то присутствие за спиной и резко отшатывается.<br/>
Назир не шевелится, ожидая, пока она успокоится. А потом проходит мимо, так же молча: своим рывком она освободила ему тропинку, а идти по влажной от росы траве сарацину явно не хотелось.</p><p>Брат Тук мрачно сидит у костра и палкой шевелит горящие ветки. Когда Марион подходит, он тяжело вздыхает и пытается подняться. Раны, полученные в плену у шерифа, дают о себе знать, и брат Тук охает. Марион опускает голову:<br/>
— Не уходи! Я сама уйду. Просто скажи... Ты тоже считаешь меня предательницей?<br/>
— Vae soli*, — мрачно произносит брат Тук и все-таки сам с трудом встает на ноги и со всей возможной скоростью спешит прочь.</p><p>Марион же падает на освободившееся бревно и сжимает голову ладонями.<br/>
— Подвинься! — мрачно басит над головой Маленький Джон, и от неожиданности Марион подскакивает. В бревно тут же вбивается топор, а Маленький Джон продолжает: — Это дрова, на ночь.<br/>
Марион виновато улыбается:<br/>
— Понимаю, прости.<br/>
Но ее больше не удостаивают даже взглядом.</p><p>Пару мгновений она стоит и ждет, но Маленький Джон все свое внимание посвятил разрубанию бревна, и Марион ничего не остается, как уйти.</p><p>Ничего не видя из-за стоящих в глазах слез, она буквально натыкается на Мача и устало поднимает глаза.<br/>
Он хватает ее за плечи и трясет:<br/>
— Марион, Марион!<br/>
— Не надо... — ее голос глухой и усталый, и она даже не пытается вырваться — это она-то!<br/>
— Марион! — Мач не отступает, но не говорит ничего, только продолжает выкрикивать ее имя, и Марион срывается:<br/>
— Думаешь, мне не больно?! И все они, они тоже так думают? Думаете, я не ненавижу сама себя, что оставила Робина... там... Думаете... Думаете, я не знаю, что все это — моя вина?! Что я предала его?!<br/>
— Марион!!!</p><p>Марион резко вырывается из его рук... и вдруг открывает глаза.<br/>
Шалаш. Зеленые листья над головой, полумрак, разворошенная постель и рядом с ней сжавшийся в комочек заплаканный Мач.</p><p>Марион неосознанно ведет ладонью по своей щеке и убеждается, что у нее самой щеки — хоть полотенцем вытирай.<br/>
— Мач... — шепчет она.<br/>
— Ты не просыпалась... плакала, стонала, я тряс-тряс... а ты не просыпалась...</p><p>Марион обнимает мальчишку, прижимает к себе:<br/>
— Это был просто сон. Не переживай, я ведь не одна.<br/>
— Да?<br/>
— Да. У меня есть ты. И все остальные. Вы же любите меня, а я люблю вас.<br/>
— И Робин?</p><p>Марион вздрагивает. Закат, одинокий холм, громада леса в отдалении...<br/>
Нельзя думать об этом, можно сойти с ума.</p><p>Те, кого мы любим, всегда с нами. Даже если их нет в этом мире.<br/>
— Да, и Робин.</p><p>Мач счастливо улыбается и обнимает ее.<br/>
А Марион гладит его по голове и с тоской смотрит в сторону входа: там только что стоял человек в капюшоне, но зайти, услышав их разговор, не решился.</p><p>«Предательница!»<br/>
Голос, который звучит в ее мыслях, принадлежит ей самой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>